


You're Beautiful

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story where Billy can't quite understand what Dom's trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Come on Dom, it's gonna start pouring soon." Billy yelled as he ran across the park towards his car.

Dom followed at a slower pace, football in hand. Suddenly, he stopped.

Dom? Billy said, turning to see why Dom had stopped. "Dom, come on! I don't want to get soaked!"

Dom just stared at him, as if in a trance.

"Dommie, are you ok?" Billy asked, getting worried. "Dom, say something."

At that moment the sound of thunder echoed in the sky. The sky opened up and buckets of rain pound down on them.

Billy saw Dom's lips move, but the thunder drowned out his words.

Billy glanced at the sky, then at Dom. "Dom, this isn't funny, come on!" Billy pleaded, starting to get creeped out by Dom's stare.

He moved closer, with the intent of dragging the younger man to the car.

Dom's lips moved again, and again thunder cracked overhead.

Billy now stood directly in front Dom, and began reaching out to grab his wrist. "What did you say?"

Billy jumped as Dom dropped the football, grasped his wrist, and pulled him close.

Dom released his grip on Billy's wrist and slid one hand around his waist, and the other around the Scott's head. He pulled him into a passionate kiss.

With the rain pouring down around the two, Dom broke out of the kiss, and whispered the words he'd been trying to say.

"You're beautiful."


End file.
